Dragon People
by Dajypop
Summary: Ethan returns after helping Illeah with her Inquisition. He brings a pet that Anders isn't quite sure about, but he couldn't have been happier.


**Title:** Dragon People  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Beaches off of Orlais  
 **Pairing:** Anders/Ethan Hawke  
 **Characters:** Anders, Ethan Hawke, Illeah Lavellan  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 685  
 **Type of Work:** One-shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Manchild!Ethan Hawke, Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Crazy Cat Man!Anders, Fluff  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Ethan.  
 **Summary** Ethan returns after helping Illeah with her Inquisition. He brings a pet that Anders isn't quite sure about, but he couldn't have been happier.

 **AN:** So… I wrote this in two big sittings. xD I really like this story, it's such a cute idea and I don't know if it's been done yet, but I don't even care. I hope you guys like this as much as I do!

 **Dragon-People** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ethan Hawke had been right. Not many people bothered them on the beach in Orlais, so long as they stayed hidden. And watching the buff mage put together a house all by his onesie had been a phenomenal leadup to their long night of christening it once it was finished. He could sit out here, on the lounge chairs his lover had made them that leaned back at the perfect angle to relax, and pet his cats (he had a nice little clowder going) in peace. Of course, nothing was very calm whenever Ethan was gone. His elder lover had taken in stray cats left and right in order to abate the loneliness; it seemed that whenever his Hawke flew home, he'd have to fight for a place in the bed.

The sun was setting low, casting beautiful golds and reds over the sea as he lay back, staring longingly into the sky. A pretty orange tabby lay in his lap, luxuriating in the long, careful strokes down its back, only fleeing when it heard a dreadful call to the west. Jolting up in his seat, Anders cast gold eyes tinged with blue all around before settling on the thing growing nearer. Forgoing his staff, he rose like a man made to do little else, hands glowing with vicious teal and black magic that threatened this newcomer. That was, at least, until he noticed something odd. Namely, the man riding that… _Thing_ , was none other than his beautiful lover, whooping and hollering like the excitable child he had always been.

"...Ethan? Ethan what is-"

"Anders! You won't believe it! I was hanging out with the Inquisitor, and she gave me this really cool thing! It's called a _Dracolisk_ ; I finally have a _dragon_!" There was nothing in this world that started Anders' heart to thumping like the look of pure, excited bliss on his lover's face. He looked positively _radiant_ , even if that thing he sat on looked like it might try to bite him.

"Well, Rosehip, I'm awfully happy for you, but-"

"Come here! You should ride with me!" Oh, he knew he couldn't say 'no' to _that_ pleading, puppy-dog pout. Shaking his head a little, he carefully stepped over, trying to avoid that horrible monstrosity's maw, taking the hand offered him and being hoisted up like he weighed nothing, "Have you been eating?" The question came out of nowhere, and Anders blushed a little as he was settled into his younger lover's lap.

"I feed myself when I feed the cats." He replied, "Though I don't make as much as I would were you home. But I've been eating, yet." Smiling softly, he settled into the strong embrace of his lover as the monster of a mount began to trot for them. It seemed very concerned with the waves lapping at the shore so very close to it, and slowly it began to experiment with them. Before long, the creature was running up and down the beach, excited to hear the water splashing beneath its feet.

"Her name is Bethany." Ethan whispered into the other's ear as they rode, "Bethany is a _dragon_ , now. No sodding Ogre could take her out, now." The sentiment almost brought a tear to the carrot-top's eyes, but he finally gripped the other's hand on his waist and settled in for a long ride. Long into the night they rode, the moonlight on the calm waters drawing the Dracolisk in even more. At one point, the younger blonde realized that there was a soft snoring in his lap, and he looked down, smiling sweetly at his sleeping face. He looked positively exhausted…

Once dismounted, Bethany was tied up outside their home before he carried the other in, laying him down in the rich furs of their bed. Too tired to bother taking off his clothes or even changing, the larger mage tucked in with the other, soon falling off into sleep, with dreams of having a _real_ dragon to fly on the back of.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Okay, that was a little shorter than I'd thought it would be. xD But I really like it. Such cute.


End file.
